


Three Troublemakers

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Wedding Fluff, ends with fluff, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Ugh...once again another idea i got from Lazy-Hazy, on their Cooterblaster blog they did a pic of Fell Pap's pregnant with Triplets and in a wedding dress. i couldn't ignore it and i had the urge to write it.Another Reader X Edge pair in here so anyway enjoy.





	Three Troublemakers

Tomorrow morning was the big day, the day of a new chapter in your life, a day to never live your life alone, the day of marrying the love of your life. You never believed you would end up with him from the day you met him. Edge who was a monster that was free from the underground who had no idea on how to social new people and seeing the sun for the first time. You were the only one who wasn't afraid of him and helped him feel welcome.

 

Even though it was a rough start he wasn't very nice at first but you knew he just needed a little help, you met him when he took his first step's to the surface seeing a monster never really scared you you've seen a lot of scary monster's in movies and you love them and you personally never saw him scary, you don't really know fear much anymore.

 

Edge warmed up to you and he felt a lot more confident in this new peaceful life, its like trying to help someone who was in war and had PTSD and needed a companion to help them move on. Edge was hard to calm down at first but he became a good person and his soul healed from mental battle scar's. You and Edge became very close he started falling for you and you did too you started dating him, and well on the 10th date was a little crazy...

 

While you were looking out the window of your hotel room lost in thought you hear the door open slowly you turn your head to see Edge coming in.

 

"Aww Edge my love there you are how are you?" you say in a soft voice he was waddling slowly he was having trouble balancing and its because of his big pregnancy belly that's when you recalled that crazy date. Edge looked exhausted and crabby you came right to him and gently wrap your arm's around him keeping him up.

 

You get him on the bed, he made a loud groan "What do you think!? look i'm big as this hotel and its because of you! i feel heavy, i'm tired, and my back? don't get me started!" He then started sniffling and covered his face with his hand's just so miserable why was he so big well because he's now having just one baby not two but three. 

 

Triplet's after that date he woke up to seeing three soul's inside him, he screamed and you jumped you came right to him and you saw the soul's in his stomach, he was really mad at first only because it's a triplet pregnancy he said himself he would've been better if it was one but no three. You had to do a lot of reassuring wiping his tear's and you said your not mad and very happy, you know its a big change but you were okay with it.

 

That's when shortly after you proposed to him he was so surprised and said yes.

 

After recalling that day you get to work and spoon your soon-to-be mate you rub his back and shoulder's it wasn't helping much but he still leaned on your touch. you kiss the back on his skull. "Oh my dear i'm sorry i put three babies in you i didn't plan that but look on the bright side, your 9 month's now so they're coming very soon, this burden will be over and we'll have three spacial babies to care for." you say

 

He did calm down a little he just loved the sound of your voice and the scent of your body, he lied down and pulled you in inviting you to lie down too. "But after this no more kid's three's more than enough." Edge said not taking no for an answer

"I agree i don't want more than three from now on we'll be more careful on our sex night's okay?" you say

 

"Very careful" Edge replied

 

The night was settling in you and Edge were about to be married first thing in the morning, you wanted to spend this night with him you weren't gonna lie you're very nervous but so excited Edge was the same. After getting some tea and the Tv on you lie down with Edge on the bed, he was already sleepy he laid back and rested his head on your chest you swore you heard him purring. not too long after you decide to turn in for the night to prepare for the big day. 

 

you turn off the TV and the light and settle in "Goodnight my love." you whisper to Edge

 

He just smiled and snuggled deeper.

 

***

The next day it was finally time you were so excited you were in the room with some wedding planner's getting your suit on and ready, you were standing in front a mirror still your suit was ready and so were you, you felt a little ill in your stomach you almost gag you were still nervous but just so happy. the wedding planner saw your blushed face.

"Nervous?" they asked

 

"*sigh* yeah...its gonna to be quite a day i'm a little worried about Edge though when we woke up he looked really bad, i don't know but i'm worried if he's okay." you say

 

"Oh that well...he might be nervous too and you know with his condition he'll vomit was easier i'm sure he'll be okay he wouldn't want to ruin this day." the wedding planner said.

 

"Yeah maybe your right he's a tough guy he can handle it...i hope." you say 

 

In another room Edge was getting his white wedding dress ready, a few Bridesmaid's were here who helped him in his dress he sure felt not too comfy but his massive belly was just not giving him a break, the triplet's were active and Edge was just so done with it. While one woman doubled checked the strap's on the dress and to see his big boob's weren't leaking, well to avoid that they made him wear a bra so no milk won't stain the dress and because his nipple's were really pointy for some reason. 

 

One of the bridesmaid's saw his face he looked really uncomfortable and nervous she felt bad and came up and rubbed his shoulder. 

 

"Nervous" she asked 

 

Edge looked at her for a moment and looked down at his belly keeping his hand's on it. "Yes...but not just that" he said 

 

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong this is your day and your love is so excited are you too?" one lady asked 

 

"I don't feel so good...i feel awful." He said almost a green tint on his cheekbone's and a little sweat. one bridesmaid gently patted his back.

 

"It's okay to be scared, this isn't the first wedding i attended i see this a thousand time's and it always ends well, and from your condition i can't say much but you're doing well i'm sure it'll be okay." she said to reassure him no one else comfort's him the way his love does, but they seem to care and he takes it as enough. 

 

"Yeah...maybe you're right thanks" he says the bridesmaid's smile and help Edge down the stand and get him to walk to the wedding. 

 

He was about to leave than his brother shows up all dressed up and ready holding the bouquet of flower's "Heya bro sorry i forgot the flower's all's ready to go?" he asks handing Edge the flower's 

 

"Oh ugh...hi brother, yeah all's ready." he says trying to sound casual Sans hand's him the flower's "Say bro before we all head out can i rub your belly one last time?" he requests.

 

Edge was a little hesitant "Umm...s-sure just for a moment we gotta get going." he says Sans places his smaller hand on his massive bump he then quirks a brow his belly felt way harder than the last time he rubbed it. 

 

"Ugh...bro your belly feel's like concrete are you okay?" Sans asks

 

Edge sweat's a bit and then make's a break for it "Yes brother i'm fine its okay now we gotta get going so come on" he says too fast Sans and the bridesmaid then begin to get suspicious. 

 

***

 

You were standing in the wedding spot where a small crowd was standing and the priest who will marry you and Edge was already waiting for Edge to arrive, you were worried a bit but then it quickly dies down when you see your love in view Edge was in a beautiful white dress holding the bouquet of flower's and wearing a cute flower crown. You smile brightly he looked so beautiful even if he's about to pop. 

 

While he slowly waddles down the path you try not to squeal you were so happy that this is really happening, you're about to marry the love of your life, Edge looked the same so happy too. He finish's the walk and he stand's right next to to you, you almost felt like fainting, trying not to cry. 

 

The priest begin's to talk everyone sit's down You and Edge lock eye's not looking at anything else the talk goes on for a short while then the priest call's Sans for the ring's. because this small family has no children yet mostly kids are the ring-bearer so Sans offer's to be the ring-bearer. Sans holds a small pillow with the two ring's on it one ring was Black for Edge and the Silver one is for you.

 

Edge and you Smile brightly shoulder's a little stiff you hear Edge almost letting out a sob you did too, Sans sees it not saying a word but making a face like he wanted to say a pun.

 

Sans hold's out the pillow you and edge take the ring's Edge put's your's on your index finger, and you put his ring on his index finger, you and Edge now lock hand's together, You first say "i do" and Edge says "i do" and the priest's now declare's you and Edge married and tells you and Edge to kiss. 

 

You and edge kiss everyone clapping and cheering the kiss goes on for a long moment you had tear's in your eye's Edge was too, you stop the kiss and pull back to see your beautiful mate so happy as much as yourself. 

 

Edge take's your hand and put's it on his bump, the babies were wondering what's all the fuss you look down and rub his belly feeling such joy of the new live's about to be born soon. 

 

***

 

After An hour of dinner it was time for the party, to dance off you and Edge get on the dance floor the DJ who's Napstablook was getting the music ready you and Edge hold hand's and the dance floor was lighting up before to get dancing Edge first throw's the bouquet of flower's to the bridesmaid's all scream like little girl's and the fat one catch's it like a madman. You and Edge laugh and get on the dance floor and do a little dance.

 

The dance goes on for two hour's just too distracted by your love dancing with you, it was a bit hard since his big belly was keeping you from getting as close as you wanted, you still were able to wrap your arm around his waist, and put your other on his shoulder he tried to do the same, his arm's were a bit longer than your's cuz he's fairly tall you were a bit short but not to tiny for him, so it was the best you could do. 

 

"Oh Edge, i'm just so happy for this i'm so proud of ya." you say 

"I feel so happy too ever since you helped me i still never thought i would feel this happy, and the way you were never afraid of me, i still can't believe that i cant thank you enough for this!" Edge says

 

You and Edge kiss again, then Edge grunt's and let's go you panic "Edge are you okay?" you say almost loud enough to be heard "Sorry *moan*....just a cramp" you didn't believe him.

 

"Edge seriously you don't look so good are you okay-" You cut off Edge clutched his belly and put one hand to cover his mouth muffling a scream the music was still on so no one might not have heard it. 

 

"Sweetheart....i think i feel-" You cut him off "Are they coming i don't think these are cramp's your belly is hard i think your in labor, at least the beginning's" you say but Edge made a face of guilt. 

 

"Edge what's with that look?" you ask then getting suspicious 

 

"Ugh...i, i was feeling this since...t-this morning" he whispered you jump then get a little mad "What, Edge why didn't you tell me, this is very serious you could've been hurt." you scold him still able to whisper

 

"I know i'm sorry but this is our day i didn't wanna ruin it look we got married now and had a little dance, but now i think things are getting faster now so can we get outta here please my leg's are sore." Edge pleads

 

He was right on one thing, this is supposed to be your and his day and he really didn't wanna ruin it, your anger died down he really did feel bad about hiding such a thing but right now your here with him so you can help him. 

 

"*sigh* you're right sorry Edge well should we head to the hotel room?" you ask

 

"Yes please" Edge says a lot calmer now You look around, no one seem's to notice now so you look to the hotel which is right near the open field you were in, the small pathway was right in the clear in leads to the hotel entrance, you gently hold him by his side he was so heavy carrying those three troublemaker's you move when no one was looking but only one saw which is Sans.

 

The pathway was short Edge then grunt's again almost doubling over you quickly tell him to breathe and help him get going. He took a deep breath and continued. 

 

The hotel entrance was here you and Edge get the door open and head for the elevator, your room is on the 9th floor so not much of a walk left, you keep holding your love and push the button for the elevator. It opens up and you and Edge go in and push the button for the 9th floor.

 

The elevator came to the 9th floor and open's up, you and Edge immediately go out in the hallway, thank the stars no one is around.

 

"Good were almost here Edge just at the end of the hallway right there just hold on for a bit." you say rubbing his head he could only nod while trying to keep his breathing steady, it was hard for him to move but you tell him to take his time. you and Edge slowly walk to the end of the hallway. After a few minute's you were at your room Edge has the key card he give's it to you and you get the door open, You sigh of relief and help Edge to the bathroom.

 

"Phew...that was so close, good thing we made it so you want me to call the hospital or call an ambulance" you ask 

"No, i don't wanna go anywhere i want to do it here...*pant* i don't wanna go to the hospital at a day like this." he said he did have a bit of a point you aren't a fan of hospital's and this will make this day a bit scary. 

 

"Oh...well alright then so you want just me here for this and to give birth in the room?" you ask

 

"Yes...i only want y-you here and there are your children and cuz you made me carry them this is a bit of a punishment for doing this to me." he says still so dramatic and mad about this. you just rolled your eye's and smile. "Fair enough so now let's get this show on the road."

 

You get him to lean on the sink, you unzip the back of the dress, you slowly help him off the dress and take off the flower crown now all wet from sweat and stress sweat and Edge might've forgot to put on deodorant, then his bra was on, you ask if he wants it off and he nods. You unhook the bra and take it off his milk swollen boob's were sagging down, his underwear was on you kneel down about to take it off but then.

 

*GUSH*

 

"AHH EEWWWW EDGE!!!!" you yell his water just broke and some got on your hand's and face almost all over your suit. Edge made a soft giggle "Sorry" he says you get up and grab a towel and wipe your face and hands.

 

"Eh its fine looks like thing's picked up speed so well...where do you wanna do this?" you ask

 

"Ugh....*groan pant* the bed please...ahh" the contractions were getting closer, you quickly got him on the bed, you grab all the towel's you had and put them all over the mattress you pray the hotel room service won't get mad. You help him lie down you get your suit off you take your coat, and remove the white shirt and put on a sleep shirt so the suit won't get too much mess, you then take off your pants and put on your sleep pants, Edge was just naked too hot to put any clothing on you quickly grab more towel's and take a cloth and wet it with water and dab his sweating skull. 

 

Things were almost settled in then a small knock on the door you and Edge jump, you quickly get up "I'll get it just stay put." you say he nod's then he groan's again another contraction rolls in. You get to the door and open it a tiny bit, it was Sans, you calmed down a bit.

 

"sorry to barge in but...i saw you and Edge walking away is he okay?" he asked he saw them move away. 

 

"Oh Sans...well please don't tell anyone but, he's in labor and he wants to stay here can you keep everyone away." you say

 

Sans the jumps a bit "oh no now can i come in for a moment?" he says Edge heard his voice "Tell him...he can its alright." Edge says.

 

You open the door fully letting Sans come in Sans looked scared seeing his brother like this he comes to his side and open's his arms for a hug Edge let's him. 

 

"oh no bro are you gonna be okay...sorry i'm so nervous." Sans sounded so scared you felt so bad 

 

Edge comfort's him" Don't worry Sans *huff* i'll be fine, my love is here and as soon as this is over i want you to be the first to meet your nibbling's okay?" he says

 

Sans calms down a bit letting go of Edge "really brother, okay then but what should i do now?" he asks

 

"Just head back down, and if anyone asks tell them its happening and tell them we need our privacy and it'll all be okay." Edge says

 

"okay bro i won't let ya down i'll leave my phone on so you can call me okay?" Sans says about to leave the room 

 

"Okay Sans...Ahh!! sweetheart!" Edge almost scream's Sans leave's the room and heads outside. You come to Edge and hold his hand, he almost crush's your bone's he had a tough grip. You almost cringe he was sure having a bad time now. 

 

"Ya want me to check your cervix my love...ow" you say his hand almost breaking your's.

 

"Yes sure." Edge let's go of your hand you go down and help him lie back with some pillow's propped up you spread his leg's a little more and gently ease two finger's in his cervix. "Okay, wow about 6 centimeter's going on 7 so far pretty close my love." you say but he didn't sound too happy about it he wanted them out now.

 

"Why can't this go faster...Ahh!! why...*sniff* i just want this to end now!" he sounded really upset of course he's upset not just because this is happening on your and his day but he had to do this three time's this will take a while. You frown and come to his side hugging his belly.

 

"My love i know you want to meet our children now and don't worry i'm here and your this far already things will get faster we just need to do some strategies to distract you, how about a message or a bath?" you say

 

"Ugh....a message for now" he says you smile and help him sit up a bit you get to work and rub his back up and lower back, it helped a little and you gently moved him from side to side trying to induce labor, you wished you had a big yoga ball for him to bounce on those usually help. you gelt him tp stand up and walk around the room, it was hard to help him cuz of how heavy he gotten. 

 

He was grunting and moaning a lot then screamed a few times when he felt the first baby getting closer he needed a lot of support cuz of how bitchy he can be, more than you ever thought, he almost bit your shoulder when he reached 8 centimeter's he was in the bathroom too get some warm water on his back, he needed to be on the floor for this he was too big to get in the tub.

 

On the floor he scream's again grabbing your arm and putting that classic death grip on you, you kissed him trying so hard to keep him calm he seemed to be doing fine so far. 

 

***

 

About 20 minute's later you helped him on the bed again you checked his cervix, he was fully dilated and the first baby was right there about to crown. "Ugh...finally Edge you reached 10 now are you ready?" you say with excitement and determination.

 

"Been ready since this started!!! AHHH!!!" Edge pulled his head back he was very ready for this to end you were too you had some bite mark's and claw mark's on your arm's.

 

"Okay my love push" you command

 

Edge push's hard boring down, leg's as spread as they can and scream's the baby moved a little bit the fold's of his sore pussy opening up, the skull was getting out slowly, this went on for 10 minute's then the head come's out completely, you support it and help with the shoulder's.

 

"The head's out now the shoulder's almost there Edge!" you say Edge looked tired and so ready he still had enough piss and vinegar to get this one out. 

 

You keep your hand's on the tiny head and Edge feel's the next contraction and push's again as hard as he could, one shoulder pop's out, the other was a tad crooked but you manage to get it out then after one last push the rest slid out completely, a tiny little skeleton was in your arm's you hold it up for Edge to see it gave tiny wail's and moved its arm's in the air. You and Edge smile, You take a clean towel and clean off the red ecto fluid's and gunk. 

 

The baby now as clean as it can be you hand it to the mother, Edge gladly take's them. he still looked in a lot of pain but the baby was a good distraction. 

 

Edge nuzzle's the tiny baby letting out tear's of joy you were so happy the first baby has arrived, you kiss Edge's skull and give feathery touch's to the baby. For about 10 minutes they enjoyed the moment then Edge groan's again the 2nd baby was coming "OH COME ON NOW JUST GET OUT ALREADY!!" Edge yells the baby got scared and cried loudly you quickly take them.

 

"Shhh...its okay baby, mommy's about to bring your sibling to the world its okay." you reassure the stressed newborn Edge awed at the sight was able to get up and lean on you.

 

"Wow..sorry, ahh....your really good at this." Edge was able to say you look at him and smile.

 

"Here well your 2nd water hasn't broke yet so right now you better feed them while you can so they wont starve" you hand Edge the baby and lead them to his boob's the baby latch's on and starts suckling. Edge cringed for a second then calms down once his boob's felt lighter. 

 

A while later Edge felt the 2nd baby about to come the 1st has been fed and you take them and place them on the other bed, they made a soft sound and you quickly rub their head so they can go to sleep, you get back to Edge he then tired to get up. you help him on his feet he felt a bit lighter now his belly deflated a bit now two more to go.

 

He wanted to crouch down so you help him down and eh crouch's it felt a lot better with gravity helping it go down quicker, then the 2nd water break's it got on the floor you took a towel and patted it a bit, but now the 2nd baby need's to come out. Edge was holding back a scream to not wake the baby up, he groaned and whined instead. 

 

You rub his head and kiss him again he still felt to much pain, he get's on his knee's and wrap's his arm's around your shoulder's he tighten's hit drip so hard you couldn't breathe you cringed again but you rub his back still supporting your love.

 

"Your doing great Edge but please i know your in pain but that doesn't mean you have to kill me." you say Edge loosened his grip a little pulling back to face you.

 

"Sorry...this just really hurts." you don't blame him but still you need to breathe too. 

 

"Still its okay just maybe grab on the end of the bed i feel a little dizzy, i'll check your cervix again." you say, Edge let's go of you and he get's to the end of the bed grabbing it instead you got behind him and looked down to see the 2nd one is crowning, you get your finger's in to check, you keep your hand's there.

 

"Okay Edge the next one's right here now push." you command 

 

Edge take's a sheet and bite's it pushing again, shoulder's and leg's trembling, you see the head barely getting down this one seem's to be now cooperating. you frown and get Edge to spread his leg's a little more you look down and see the skull barely moving you take one hand and ease a finger inside and tell Edge to push while you pull a little. Edge push's as hard as get could he seem's to be loosing strength. he was almost laying limp on the bed end.

 

He couldn't scream anymore. he still kept pushing, after like 10 push's the 2nd head now got out completely, a lot of magic was spilling out you hoped he's not loosing too much magic this can get really bad. 

 

The shoulder's were hell you had to get them out yourself Edge cried when you finally got the 2nd one out. this one was limp and not crying.

 

"Come on lil one cry for us." you say while rubbing them and gently padding their back after a full minute the 2nd baby finally cried. You calmed down Edge looked back, you look at him and almost gasp. 

 

He looked really tired and pale, he had deep bag's under his eye socket's. but then something gave his 3rd water broke already.

 

"Oh no Edge your last water broke now!" you said Edge noticed and started crying burying his face on the bed, he was hoping he can get some rest for a bit but no he has to get back to work now. 

 

"Sweets....please....i can't take....it" Edge tried to talk more but his voice was so strained and broken you almost cry and place the 2nd baby right next to the 1st you come to Edge and hold his sore body gently and hug him. 

 

"Edge...i'm so sorry but you have one more to go....just hold on a little more....i'm right here okay." you say

 

"Nooooo....its gonna....k-kill....meee" he was breaking down almost giving up you had to help him. You slowly lift him off the floor and on the bed again, you place him on his back and you hold his head and cup his cheek making him look at your face. 

 

"Edge....i know your scared....but please don't do this to me and your babies i know this is hard but look you got this far i know your stronger than this....please just a little longer and its the last time ever...i promise i won't let you die." you didn't notice you were tearing up when one tear dropped on Edge's cheek. he felt it in his weak vision he was able to see your sad face.

 

He really hates seeing you cry, he lifted his shaking hand and wipes your tears. "you're....r-right....i can't leave you....i love you....too much....*moan* i'll do this....for you and our babies" he says he tried to move his leg's up and spread them. you smile and get up.

 

"Oh my love *sniff* thank you just a sec i'm gonna get you some water you need some fluid's." you run to the small fridge and take a water bottle it was water in it and you give him the water, he takes small gulp's feeling refreshed and hydrated. 

 

Then the next contraction came edge groaned you get right to his legs to see the 3rd skull almost our completely this one is a speed demon, you got ready and tell Edge to push, he takes a quick breath and push's again. The head was out completely you supported it and he was able to push one last time, Edge was lying on his back flat not able to bore down but he tired one last push.

 

Then the 3rd one slipped out in a heartbeat. it let out a cry Edge smiled finally the whole thing was over his once huge belly now deflated but still a bit of a paunch left, you cleaned all the babies and took two of them at once. You place the 3rd and 2nd one on Edge he needed to feed them.

 

He needed a little help holding them in place his arm's were shaking and he looked really pale, he needed to rest as soon se they were all fed, the 1st one was still quiet, already fed the 2nd and 3rd one needed a little more milk. 

 

You placed the 1st one right next to you while you helped Edge held the 2nd and 3rd one so they can feed, after a little while late they finally were fed You gently took one off so Edge can have just one on his chest, he gently tapped your arm "Sweetheart" he said in a weak voice.

 

"Yes my love" you say

 

"You can call...Sans now he...can come up." Edge said you pet his head and pull out your phone and call Sans.

 

***

 

Sans was outside waiting for the call then his phone buzz's he pick's it up and sees your number immediately answering "yeah is that my q to come in?" he says "Yes Sans, Edge wants you in you can come in now." you answer Sans hangs up and teleport's to the hallway everyone looked around confused. 

 

Sans knock's on the door and you let him in the room Sans come's right to Edge seeing him in bad shape he shed's tears Edge hears Sans and open's his eye's slowly.

 

"Hi...Sans" Edge says voice so broken Sans then sob's and very slowly come's to his brother and gently wrap's his arm around his chest.

 

"oh...b-brother....you look awful....are you gonna die *sob*" Sans couldn't help himself he was so happy to see the new babies here but he looked so worried for his brother.

 

"Sans....i'm not....gonna die....i'm okay." Sans doesn't believe him but aside from being pale and tired he didn't faint or fell unconscious he must be okay later just need's a lot of rest. 

 

Sans let's go of his brother and he comes back to the babies you let him hold one and you hold the 2nd one the 3rd is sleeping on Edge's chest. Sans nuzzle's the 1st one's skull and it gives a little coo. 

 

You and Sans were enjoying the moment You checked on Edge he was just asleep Sans come's to the other bed with the 1st born and lies down to get them to sleep.

 

"i'll stay here with you for extra hand's i'll handle this one you handle the other two, make sure my brother is okay." he says and you nod in agreement.

 

You come to the bed and lie down next to Edge who's still sleeping you give him a quick kiss and settle in holding the 2nd baby you felt so proud to meet your children and get to hold them, your love will need a long rest after this. Firth thing tomorrow you'll go tell his friends about everything and so they can meet the triplet's too. 

 

about 30 minutes later you were too overjoyed don the baby in your arm's you didn't notice Edge taking out his hand and gently taking your arm, you look to see Edge awake still pale but smiling. 

 

"Hi Edge" you whisper 

 

"Hi...sweetheart.....so happy for this to be over...what will our children grow up to be?" he asks

 

"Whatever they want...we just have to help let that happen, right now go back to sleep you deserve it." you say quietly "Also your brother was so worried about you he's right here with the 1st baby" 

 

"I'll be fine....i survived the underground....i can survive this...and yes i would like some sleep but first can you cuddle me?" he asks 

 

"You don't gotta ask my love, i always want to cuddle you, your now my mate after all." you come close and cuddle him gently, you and Edge smile and share another kiss before dosing off with the two babies in both your hands. 

 

Sans stayed close with the 3rd not really asleep looking at the new married couple smiling ever so genuine.


End file.
